


And The Road Should End Here

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Season 5 finale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be their last night alive. And Adam tastes like apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Road Should End Here

Adam tastes like the apples Sam saw him eat earlier.

This is wrong, that much Sam is certain off. It’s completely utterly wrong, and he should stop it right about now. Tomorrow might be the day the world ends. Tomorrow they’re going to take on the Devil, and here Sam Winchester is, in his favourite corner of Bobby’s yard, making out like a horny teenager with the Devil’s son. And if that isn’t twisted then he doesn’t know how else to describe it. He’s done a lot of stupid things, but this right about now takes the cake. Adam pulls away to breathe, and if Sam had any sense he’d pull away right now, and forget this ever happened.

If he’d had any sense, he’d have killed Adam the moment he walked through Bobby’s front door with Aziraphale, smiling at Sam as if he was an old friend. Or the moment Crowley informed them who Adam was, what he was, and why he was in Bobby’s house in the first place. He should have killed Adam. But Adam’s entrance into the picture had given them a way out, given them a stronger bait to lure Lucifer, a more foolproof plan to trap Lucifer.

Sam didn’t believe it for a second. He’d been betrayed too much, double-crossed one too many times, and he didn’t want to chance it. He’d seen how that had turned out. Ruby, and even more so, _Brady_ was still fresh in his mind. He still didn’t trust Crowley. Crowley was a demon. And Adam was _Lucifer’s son_ , god-damn it! It was too much of a co-incidence.

“Manchester,” Adam says through large gulps of air, “It’s been a while since I’ve been snogged like that.” He cards his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Last time, may have been you, I think,” he continues on easily, as if they aren’t on the Eve of the End of the World.

And yeah, Sam remembers the last time. It was Johnson’s party and Johnson had introduced the two of them. Back then, he was still fresh faced at Stanford, and still trying to fit in with the normal people, before he’d ever met Jess. Back then, he had just escaped his family, and was naïve enough and willing to trust the random English guy who was visiting the States only to meet his friend. Back then, he was stupid, nearly piss drunk, and experimenting, and if Adam hadn’t taken them back to his room, Sam may have woken up in a pile of his own vomit in a corner of Johnson’s living room. The memory of throwing up on Adam’s shoes gives Sam some sort of vicious glee.

Now he was different. He didn’t want to be normal anymore. He knew he never could. Now he’s Lucifer’s vessel and he’s learned that he’s been watched for _years_. Tomorrow Sam’s going to say yes to the Devil in order to seal him back. It’s a stupid plan, but it’s the only one they have. Tomorrow so much is just waiting to go wrong. He may not come back, and today could be his last night on Earth.

“It won’t, I promise you. I’m not letting him have this world,” Adam murmurs quietly. He sounds half crazed when he says it, half desperate, as if he’s trying to convince himself. And some part of Sam wants to believe what Adam says, even though Adam himself has doubts. That part of the old childish Sammy that’s still there, just wants to be able to trust again blindly. He wants to have hope that tomorrow will work out. Adam pulls him in for another kiss, needy and desperate, and Sam goes along willingly.

Sam still doesn’t trust Adam, but he doesn’t trust himself either.

  
They’ve won. Lucifer’s back in his cage, and Sam is alive and fine, and the world is not going to end. And if the looks on everybody’s faces are anything to go by, it’s _still_ sinking in. At his side, barely able to stand up, Adam gives Sam a smug grin that _reeks_ of ‘I told you so.’ Sam figures that he probably has the right, and that he owes the previous Anti-Christ an apology.

When Adam kisses Sam later, he still tastes of apples.


End file.
